


Missing the Blazer!

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, greyscale, lineart, sketch - freeform, sketchy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I was browsing the internet and I stumbled upon a photo from the old Dalton days... and I couldn't resist, could I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Blazer!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very sketchy, but whatever <3 It was also very fast, full of mistakes and kind of old I think? I did it in october 2012.  
> As usual, most of my works, including WIP shots that I won't post anywhere else, can be found on my tumblr under this same username.

 

(gotta love the Jumper... I miss it.)


End file.
